


something to do, with your hands on my body (tell me what we've started)

by lotuspetals



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bang Chan is Whipped, Bottom Kim Woojin, Daddy Kink, M/M, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, catboy! kim woojin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:20:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22095523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotuspetals/pseuds/lotuspetals
Summary: woojin just wants some dick.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Kim Woojin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 93





	something to do, with your hands on my body (tell me what we've started)

Chan sighs blissfully as his catboy eagerly sucks on his thick cock.

He grunts and pulls on the dark locks, making Woojin whimper and removes his mouth with a loud _pop_. “M-master, that hurts a lot,” looking up at his owner with sad eyes who then realize what he had just done.

“Aw, my baby, I’m sorry,” dragging him into his lap and kissing away each tear that fell from his beautiful brown irises. “I didn't mean to hurt you.”

Woojin purrs at the affection he was receiving and suddenly grinds onto him. “Can we have a quickie right now, pretty _please_ ?” making Chan choke on his spit. “W- _what_? This early? In the morning…” stealing a glance at their digital clock on the side table near their bed. The time read 7:09 a.m. His attention is on Woojin again who smiles back innocently, hooking his arms around Chan's neck.

“I don't see why not,” he says, grinding more. “I just want your big cock inside of me, is that so bad?”

Chan's dick twitches at his dirty words.

“Come on, daddy I want your - _ahh!_ ” being pushed on his back onto the mattress. Chan is hovering over him. His wrists were pinned above his head and his thighs are pushed apart with the help of Chan's assistance keeping it open.

“Mm, you're right on that. It's been a while right?” his fingers are covered in lube and he's inserting one by one into the glistening entrance which was already leaking with the slick Woojin was producing from their earlier rounds.

“ _A_ , _ahh_!” moans Woojin, spreading his thighs further while Chan grabs both of his legs and wrapped it around his waist. He smirks. The bastard. “This is just the beginning, why don't we have a little more _fun_?” enjoying how his catboy was desperately pushing back on his fingers. He wanted _more_.

“M.. master, _enough_. I feel prepared already, p- _please_ , I want to be fuck already by you!” he begs, aching for his master's dick to already be inside of him.

“Shh, got you, baby boy,” Chan kisses him deeply in the mouth to prevent any more loud noises leaving from him. He reaches for a condom from their drawer and continues scissoring Woojin in the meantime, messily pouring whatever lube they have left on, giving himself a few strokes for his cock to harden in fullness. Then he leans over, pressing the tip close to Woojin's rim, not pushing in yet but lightly teasing as Woojin whines.

“D- _daddy_!”

He smacks him on the thigh, threatening him to behave, or else he can leave him here alone to suffer. And that shuts the catboy up.

“ _God_ ,” licking his lips at the beautiful sight in front of him. A quivering naked Woojin. That's what. “Can't wait to be inside of you all the way.”

“Hurry u- _up_ then!” digging his nails into his owner's back once Chan grabs him to sit up and his ass being stretched more when he feels the head of Chan's cock entering. _Finally_. He thought he was gonna died empty.

“It's okay,” whispers Chan, “I got you,” sweet words were murmur in his tender ears from above his head. The first thrust was slow but it shortly got more aggressive once Woojin begins crying from the pleasure given. “O.. _oh,_ my god, master, right there!” Chan pulls out before slamming back inside without any warning, trying to find Woojin's prostate. A second later he does and Woojin cries. “T- there! More p- _please_ ,” insides tightening around Chan's dick, his tail swings around to twine itself around one of Chan's legs.

“Damn it,” he groans, “Why are you so _tight_ even though we fuck a few hours ago?” his pelvic is hitting the back of Woojin's tailbone as Woojin meets him halfway through his rapid thrusts. He reaches for his owner's neck with his hands, drawing him close, “F- _fuck_!”

Chan smacks his ass before pulling the cheeks apart to thrust in deeper. “I know you can do a better job than that,” laying back to rest against the headboard as he hauls Woojin to sit on top of him and the catboy grits in pleasure from the new position they're in. “You will _do_ as I say, won’t you?” holding him still in place so he doesn't move at all.

“D, _daddy!_ ” he protests.

“Answer me, baby,” gripping his soft skin in a warning. “Do you wanna be a good boy for daddy?” Woojin shivers at his cold tone. “Y.. _yes_ , I'll be good for y- you!”

Chan smirks at him. “That's what I thought, now hurry and ride me, my princess,” patting him on his waist to indicate to get a move on.

The catboy doesn't waste time, bouncing immediately on Chan's dick, not stopping even for a second. A few tears running down his cheeks when Chan forcefully grabs him by his chin to bite him on his lips and he sobs from the harsh contact.

“I'm c, _coming_ ,” he tells, feeling the warm sensation building up inside the pit of his stomach.

Chan pushes up with one more thrust, harder than ever and his vision blurred white with him emptying his last drop inside the condom. He then grabs the neglected sensitive cock of his catboy, stroking it until he came all over Chan's abs and the bed.

Woojin quietly buries his face in his owner's neck after his short orgasm.

Chan quickly pulls out and ties the used condom to throw away in the trash can at the end of their bed. Later he takes out wet wipes from somewhere to clean up the exhausted catboy and himself. After that, he takes him in his arms and they fall backward to lay in their king-sized bed while picking their disregarded blankets from the floor to cover their naked bodies.

“You did a good job baby, I love you,” seeing that Woojin already fell deeply asleep and soon he follows, drifting off to dreamland with his lover.

**Author's Note:**

> so this was supposed to be posted on new years, but it had to be postponed since I had to leave home to go somewhere else and what a nice way to start 2020 with some pwp >w<
> 
> though, things are pretty rough right now /: I might take a hiatus for personal reasons.
> 
> enjoy reading <3 happy holidays lovelies ^^


End file.
